Welcome to Gravity Falls
by Muffindino the Puzzle Master
Summary: When three strange fanfiction authors somehow wake up in the creepy town of Gravity Falls, it's up to the twins to find out how. But with the authors bothering them every second, it seems nearly impossible. Join the group as they find the truth behind this little mystery. Rated K m possibly T later on. Do not ask to be in this please, unless I say you can.


**-WTGF-**

**This story will include:**

**FallingBackwardsAgain(FBA)**

**Me (Muffin, Muffindino)**

**Sapphirewolfandfallerforlife (Faller, Wolfy)**

**Gametime99(Game, GameBoy by me :3)**

**NOBODY ELSE DO NOT ASK TO BE IN IT UNLESS I SAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Here is the recreation of Welcome to Gravity Falls. Enjoy it, I know I am. I think it's better than my other one. I'm still finding a cover though. It might just be a picture of Mabel and Dipper or something. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my DS, and nothing else.**

* * *

MUFFIN VISION

"Ouch..." I slowly sat up, rubbing my head in pain. What happened? I was just watching TV, then suddenly, I was...wherever this place is. Slowly, I managed to look around. I saw a forest, huge and thriving with wildlife. Then I saw something amazing.

The Mystery Shack.

A girl was sitting on the porch, thinking. She certainly didn't look like a citizen of Gravity Falls. She had long, wavy brown-reddish hair, glasses, a simple blue shirt, and shorts. Her eyes were full of curiosity. I walked over to her slowly.

"Hm? Who are you?" She asked, looking up at me. She seemed...familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm..uh...oh! I'm Muffindino!" I looked down at my green sweatshirt. The words _Muffindino the Puzzle Master _ were printed on it. I smiled. The girl stood up.

"Muffindino? It's me, Fallerforlife!" She exclaimed, hugging me. I smiled wide.

"Oh my gosh! It is you!" I said, hugging back. Then we both stopped.

"Are we in Gravity Falls?" I wondered. Faller smiled.

"Maybe we're in a fanfiction of Gravity Falls!" She said, looking at the shack. How could we be in a fanfiction? If we were in Gravity Falls, we had to at least meet the twins. I hoped that if it were a fanfiction, nobody would die.

"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" I asked, smiling a bit devilishly.

"Are we going to scream until we magically teleport back home?" She responded. I rolled my eyes.

"No. No we are not. Although, that _is _a good idea." I told her. She nodded and grinned.

"So, we're gonna go in the Mystery Shack?" She looked over at me, bursting with excitement. I nodded quickly and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the entrance.

"Ready to meet the twins and possibly destroy the show?" I asked her.

"Of course!" On the count of three, we kicked open the door, managing to hit a tourist in the face. I fell over on the floor, laughing like I ate too many cupcakes at a party. (I get like that when I have too much sugar.) Faller giggled and flopped down next to me.

"Who are you two?" A familiar voice asked us. We looked up to see none other than...Stan Pines. His angry expression showed that insane children from reality weren't really welcome in the shack.

"Well hello sir!" I said in my fake British accent, bowing awkwardly. Faller did the same, giggling.

"What a pleasure to meet you, Stan." Faller smiled and held in a laugh. I stood up straight, looking around. We had attracted a lot of attention from tourists in the gift shop, although Wendy hadn't looked up from her magazine yet. Faller saw this as an opportunity and jumped behind the counter.

"I'll work for you today, Wendy. I willlllllllll." I heard her whisper to Wendy. The teenager looked at her and handed her keys to the golf cart, walking out of the building. I laughed and flopped onto the counter, being the idiot I am.

"Faller...oh my gosh...throw money in the air for no reason!" I said between gasps, hitting the cash register. I could definitely tell Stan was going to hate us now.

"No!" Stan yelled, rushing to the register and lifting it up, he ran into the living room quickly, leaving us and the many shocked tourists.

"Steal everything! No! Don't, I'm just joking. This business is important to the old guy." I yelled to random people. Faller laughed and pushed me off the counter.

"Stan? What's going on out here?" Mabel suddenly asked, walking into the gift shop. I squealed fangirlishly and ran over to her.

"Mabel! Mabel! Oh my gosh! You're amazing!" I told her, jumping up and down. She stared at me curiously, then looked towards Faller.

"Uh...thanks?" She responded. Mabel pried me off of her and smiled a bit.

"Where's Sir Dippingsauce?" Faller asked, peeking into the living room.

"He's upstairs talking to a girl." Mabel smirked.

"Dipper's got a girlfriend! Dipper's got a girlfriend!" The three of us chanted as we ran into the living room. Stan had left the house for some reason, probably to stay away from us. Climbing up the steps, we planned a sneak attack on the two in the attic.

"So. We need to quietly chant the girlfriend chant, and then dramatically get louder until we are screaming. Then we open the door and dance around, chanting dramatically." Faller recapped. We nodded in agreement and began. Whispering the ancient tease, we danced around outside the door.

"DIPPER'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" We screamed, running in and dancing. Dipper was sitting on his bed, staring at us in horror.

"What are you doing?! Who are you two?!" He yelled above our chants as he blushed.

"The girlfriend chant!" I exclaimed in-between chant sentence. He shoved his face into his pillow as we collapsed in a giggling pile. The girl that was talking to Dipper stood up, looking at us.

"Who the heck are you?" She asked, staring at us.

"Oh! Well hello there, Girlfriend-Of-Dipper. I am ze great Muffindino."

"Muffindino? What kind of name is that?!" Dipper exclaimed, questioning my pen name. I growled at Dipper. He was a cool character and all, but he questioned my name!

"Muffindino is the name of someone who is good at PUZZLES! Don't question it." I

"Muffindino...? Ah! From Fanfiction!" The girl grinned wide and walked toward me. I smiled back.

"Yeah, Fanfiction. Quite the place. May I introduce Miss Fallerforlife, AKA Faller?" I motioned toward my tall friend, who was hugging Waddles. (It looked like she was strangling him though.) Mabel sat down on her bed, picking up her knitting needles.

"Oh! Dipstick! Where's Journal 3! I wanna see it!" Faller exclaimed, walking to him. Dipper stared at us suspiciously, wondering how we knew about it.

"Journal? What journal? I don't have a journal!" He said, his voice cracking.

"Dude, it's in your vest. You can't hide things from all-knowing fangirls." Faller pointed at his vest, causing Dipper to look down. The book flopped out as he reached for it. Quickly, I jumped at it, grabbing its red cover by the spine.

"Give it back!" Dipper yelled, leaping after me. The attic was turned into a fighting area at that time.

"Muffin, throw it to me!" Faller yelled. I did my best to throw it, but I'm terrible at throwing. The book ended up in the other girl's hands. I ran to her and sat on Dipper's bed.

"Lemme see it!" I told her. She shook her head and walked out of the attic. Faller and I exchanged a nervous glance before trying to get out of the doorway at the same time.

"Hey! We need the journal!" Faller yelled. The girl looked up at us from the bottom of the steps.

"I need to find a way to get back home." She said. Gasping, I fell down the steps, barely avoiding a broken bone. Faller followed behind, flopping on my back.

"Oof! We need to find out how to get home too! We got stuck in Gravity Falls!" Faller exclaimed, climbing off of me. Groaning, I stood up. My back was aching from Faller's little belly-flop.

"C'mon, we need to get the twins on our side." I told them, my expression turning serious. Faller nodded.

"Somebody isn't enjoying a fandom paradise. What's your name, other girl I don't know?" She turned to the girl with the journal.

"I'm FBA."

"Falling Backwards Again?! I haven't heard from you in forever!" I exclaimed, hugging FBA. She smiled and hugged me back. Faller randomly joined the hug, squishing me.

"Okay now, back to the main point. How do we get home?" FBA asked.

"I don't know." I said, thinking.

"Maybe the journal has something in it. Dipper should be running out any moment now, though." Just then, Dipper ran down the stairs.

"Give me it back!" He said, grabbing it. FBA rolled her eyes.

"Dude dude dude, this is like one big...puzzle! How many picarats is this worth?!" I turned to Faller. We squealed and thought for a moment.

"Probably one million. Now, we can get every bonus in the bonus section!" Faller smiled and spun around. I laughed and suddenly gasped.

"Is this like a universe that's filled with fictional characters and we managed to get in here and now we're in the show? If so, can I be part of Professor Layton? I wanna meet Randall and Descole." I said, thinking. Faller shrugged and looked towards the town.

"We should go visit the Tent of Telepathy!" She said. "To bother Gideon!"

"Well that was random. I would rather talk about Descole and how amazing he is instead of pestering Gideon." I began to ramble about Descole. Faller slapped my hand.

"DESCOLE IS IN A DIFFERENT FANDOM SO SHUT UP MUFFIN!" She yelled. FBA stared and raised an eyebrow.

"Who the heck is De-"Faller slapped her hand over FBA's mouth, stopping her sentence.

"Do _not _ever ask Muffin who Descole is unless you want a four hour discussion about sword-fighting men. Because she _will _do that." Faller told her, pointing towards me. I nodded.

"This isn't what we should be focusing on now, anyways. Were'd Dipper go?" I asked, looking around. Dipper wasn't anywhere near us.

"He probably just went upstairs to talk to Mabel about us because I think he's currently hating us." FBA guessed. I shrugged and started walking towards the town.

"Where are you going?" The two asked me.

"To the Tent of Telepathy!"

* * *

**A/N: I was listening to jazzy beautiful Layton music while writing this so that's why the Layton topic popped up. So yep. Anyways, there's chapter 1 for you. I hope you enjoyed it. I won't be able to upload any more chapters until after Thursday. I'm going to an FFA state convention. Let's go plant science! Identify those plants and tools! Solve those problems! Go team go! **

**Wish me luck! **


End file.
